


Whispers...

by loricameback



Category: Actor RPF, Captain America - All Media Types
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Face-Sitting, Foursome - F/F/M/M, Fucking, Light Dom/sub, Oral Sex, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sexting, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-07
Updated: 2019-08-21
Packaged: 2020-08-11 08:23:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 11,589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20150581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loricameback/pseuds/loricameback
Summary: A series of dirty talking adventures, whether it be face-to-face or text, with Sebastian and his girlfriend resulting in sex.





	1. Untouched

**Author's Note:**

> Sebastian bets that he can make his girlfriend orgasm while fully clothed and untouched

My eyes were hooded as I stared at him when we were sitting across the table from each other after dinner. 

Sebastian was licking his lips after sipping his iced tea, then side glanced me. “What?” He questioned, with an amused tone to his voice. 

I sighed happily. “I have a hard time believing that I’m your girlfriend and I swear I could just get off without touching myself.” Covering my face, I mumbled, “Oh my god, why did I just say that?” 

But he got up, laughing as he strolled over to me, kneeling down and pulling my hands away. Sebastian kissed my lips, then both of my hands. “How about you get on the bed, both of us will keep our clothes on, and we’ll put this to the test, hmm?” 

I tilt my head, narrowing my eyes and smiling, as he took my hand and led me to the bedroom. 

“Ok doll, just sit back, relax, and listen to my words. No touching from either of us.” 

“I think I’m gonna regret telling you this.” My voice was wary. 

His was sensual. “Not when I’m done, sweetheart.” 

I situated myself in a comfortable position and he leaned his head on the wall next to my neck and I braced myself. 

“So tense. Relax doll. Let me make you feel the way that only *I* know how.” Oh hell, his voice was smooth as silk. This was gonna be a piece of cake for him! 

“It’s so hard not to kiss and lick this elegant neck right now doll. Mmmmm…you smell so good. Good enough to eat. You’re entire voluptuous body. I just *know* your pussy is aching for me, hmmm?” My God his voice! Soft and low, my body...most accurately my clit was responding already. 

I whimpered and clenched my fists hard. Sebastian clicked his tongue. “Don’t lie to me now. I bet if I ran my finger in that hot…delicious pussy, it would be soaked, hmm? And I just started doll.” He leaned closer to my ear and spoke in a soft growl, “I haven’t even sucked on your clit or stuck my fingers in that hot, tight cunt. It’s my favorite thing to do baby. Licking up that sweet pussy as you ride my face. Your hips moving over me, your clit swollen and begging for me.“ 

My breathing was labored as he continued. “My face is drenched when you come on me…and getting to clean your beautiful inner thighs with my tongue, lapping every…last…drop. Mmmm doll, you taste so sweet I could drink from you all day.” His voice was drawing out every word. Yeah, this wasn' t going to take long at all.  
I squeezed my eyes shut and hit my head against the wall. He moaned. “Baby, don’t hurt that beautiful head. Mmmm…speaking of head…” I opened my eyes and glared at his mischievous face. “Oooooohhhh sweetheart, your mouth on my cock is unbelievable. Sucking slowly, teasing me…you are a bad…*bad* girl when you tease.“ 

I reached for a pillow and squeezed hard. “I think about your mouth on me all the time, licking my cock up and down, rolling my balls in your hand, and mmmmm god, letting me come in your mouth. Fuck doll, I need you so badly right now. When you come, I’m gonna rip off your clothes and fuck you senseless.” 

“Damn Sebastian!” He chuckled quietly, just barely touching my neck. “Let go baby. Come on. Don’t you want my dick in your cunt, pounding you hard. Noooo, you want me to suck out the cum from your pussy hmmm? Cause there’s gonna be a lot down there, right? Mmmm, I can taste it now. So sweet. Let me suck those juices doll.” 

That did it. I grabbed the sheets and threw my head back, squeezing my muscles as I literally screamed “SE-BAS-TIAN!!!!!” My body convulsed for a few seconds then I covered my face with my pillow. “I hate you.” 

But he was already undressed from the waist down and taking off my pants and soaked panties. “You love me.” Sebastian covered my clit with his mouth and sucked. The slurping was obscene as he moved his head in all directions to suck and lap up my juices. Another orgasm approached. “Fuuuuuck Sebastian!” My body was hot and trembling. His tongue slowly licked on and around my clit, then down my thighs, licking the cum before it hit the sheets. 

He immediately moved up, teased my clit with his cock and thrust in hard. “Shit doll, you are soaked!” 

I raised my hips and shouted, “HARDER SEBBY!!!” 

He complied, baring his teeth and grunting. He was balls deep as he lowered his head to my shoulder and sucked on it. “Christ doll, so tight!” 

“Sebby, come in me! I want to feel you come inside me!” My head was thrashing and I could feel my third orgasm approaching. “Sebby!! I’m coming!! You!!” 

“Oh baby…I’m…” his brows were furrowed as he pumped faster, grunting like a beast. “Shit…I’m…” I clenched around his cock, my entire body shuddering with ecstasy as he bit into my shoulder again, muffling curses. Seb lay on top of me as I ran my fingers up and down his back afterwards. I purred, “That was incredible Sebby.” 

He looked at me with a grin and said, "Told ya."


	2. In Public

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's girls night out...sort of.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> // denotes conversations in a text

Scarlett, Cobie and I always frequent this bar when one of us is on a rant about one of our men. Tonight was Cobie. Her boyfriend skipped out on a family gathering to play paintball with his friends. 

Her narrowed eyes and take charge voice brought out her Agent Hill counterpart. “That ass better steer clear now that I know how to handle a gun.” 

I slowly reached for her vodka, taking it from her hand. “*Paintball* gun Cobie.” My phone buzzed, informing me of an incoming text. Scarlett looked at me. “I got her.” 

Pulling the phone from my purse, I saw it was from Sebastian. A tiny thrill went through me as I opened it: //Red and black. Mmmm, my favorite colors// 

How in the hell could he know what I’m wearing? He left the apartment before me. I looked up, scanning the crowd. To the left on the other side of the room, was Sebastian sitting at the end of the bar, looking sinfully gorgeous…in a blue tshirt that brings out his eyes and black jeans, raising his bottle of beer at me, sticking his tongue out oh so discretely before taking a drink. 

My heart was racing. I lift my phone. //Girl’s night. Go play with the boys.// I sent the text and playfully glared at him, then turned around, taking a drink and continued to console Cobie. Another text came in. I dropped my head. Of course it wouldn’t be that easy! 

//I’m staying here doll. I’ve missed you and wanted to see you// 

I turned my head halfway to see him nod and pout. C'mon Seb, I’m supposed to fall for that? //You saw me this morning. I’ll be home later. I know exactly what you’re doing jackass! GO HOME!// This time my glare was genuine. 

But every time I tried to talk to the girls, I would get interrupted. They both looked at me. “He’s being a butt, and if I don’t get the last word, well…you know how he is!” Of course I wouldn’t tell them that he was actually here. 

They both rolled their eyes and agreed. 

When I looked at him, he was smiling like a spoiled child. //Are you explaining that your hot boyfriend is here and wants to ravish you on this bar in front of everyone?// 

Behind the smirk I sent him was an inward whimper at the thought of that. //Oh Lord Seb, grow up.// 

//Something is growing, that’s for sure. Just thinking of taking off your shirt and bra, caressing your beautiful breasts, sucking on those hard nipples…mmmm I want you so badly right now// 

I swallowed hard. And there was no way I was looking at him right now. He wants to play, I’m in. //When you thrust your cock between my breasts as I push them together…oooohhhh Sebby….I need to feel that right now// Send. After a few seconds, his eyes widened and he looked at me in shock. I bit my finger and hooded my eyes. He began typing and I felt pretty good about myself, until… 

//You’re pussy gets so wet when I do that doesn’t it. The pretty moans that come from your mouth when you play with your clit and stick your fingers in your cunt. Tell me how they taste doll// 

I looked at him. Big mistake. Sebastian had two fingers just to the end of his nails in his mouth, but his tongue was very visible as he wrapped it around them. 

I was almost sweating. It took all I had not to go over there and drag him home. Uh huh…nope…not THIS time! //Not as good as that long, fat cock my dear. Taking that zipper down with my teeth, pulling your pants and underwear off, and mmmmm Sebby, that first lick of the precum is delicious. Running my hand up and down your hard dick, and finally opening my mouth and sucking you. And god, when you hold my head and fuck my mouth…I LOVE it!// I reread it, took a deep breath as I was getting so worked up, hoping he was gonna cave. I hit send, smirking as I did, and watched him try and fail not to react. His smile slowly faded and he turned around, running his hand through his hair. When he turned back around, I knew I was in trouble. 

//Mmmm doll, I need to taste your pussy right now. All of the cream coming out of it just waiting for me. It doesn’t seem fair that you’re sitting there uncomfortable in that puddle when I can suck it right from you. And I’ll clean your panties too. Lick and suck the silky material and put them up to my face, smelling them before putting them in my pocket. Then stand and throw one leg on my shoulder as I eat you. My tongue lapping you like a puppy, sucking you hard. I can smell how much you want me from here doll// 

I must have read that three times. My face was hot, I was shaking, Scarlett and Cobie asked if I was ok. When I didn’t answer, Cobie touched my arm and I jumped. “Fuck!” I glared at Seb and nodded for him to follow me. Slamming open the women’s restroom door, I pulled him in, locked the door, and took down my pants. Facing the wall, I ordered, “FUCK ME HARD!!” 

No words were spoken. Just grunts as he shoved his cock in my cunt and buried his head in my neck. I pounded on the wall as a burning white heat enveloped me. The most explosive orgasm I had ever experienced happened in a women’s restroom of a bar. 

I turned, pulling him to me by his shirt and kissed his entire face and neck. “My God, ladies night wouldn’t be the same without you.”


	3. From Out of Nowhere

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sebastian stops at Starbucks to take a break during a shoot...until the texts start arriving

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> //denotes texts

“Thanks a lot. Have a good one!” I slipped a dollar in the tip jar before leaving Starbucks with my iced coffee. As I walked out the door, Sebastian was coming from across the street. Luckily there were a few people to block his view to give me time to run down the sidewalk into a crowd of people. 

Moving out of the way to avoid getting trampled, I looked back just in time to see him go in and stand in line. Damn he looked good. Wearing the Straight Outta Romania shirt he got at Wizard World in Tulsa and ripped blue jeans, and Lord, his thick hair just made me wanna…mmmm…ok calm down woman. 

He chatted with the barista as she made his coffee, then he sat down. Hmmm, resting today baby? Yeah well not for long. I kept my eyes on him, dirty thoughts already going through my mind as I pulled my phone out of my purse and started texting. 

//Hey baby, I figured you’d be on a break by now. Are you?// I watched him pick up his phone off the table, grin and text back. 

//Damn woman, I just sat down. If I didn’t know better, I’d think you’d be watching me// 

After I read it, I bit my tongue and waited. Three…two…one…yep, there it was. He lift his head, narrowing one eye, and he typed //Payback, huh? Ok brat, where are you?// 

I covered my mouth with my hand so no one would look at me like I was crazy for laughing. //I can’t tell you honey, but I wish I could straddle you right there in Starbucks and put my hands up your Romania shirt as I suck on your neck// I smirked as I waited for his reaction. 

Poor Sebby. Looking out the window, so agitated. //That’s not very nice doll.// 

Awww, I pouted with a smile. //I’m sorry. How about I get naked from the waist up for you and let you knead one breast and bite the nipple of the other. Make me hurt for being such a bad girl!// 

I laughed out loud for that one. I’m gonna pay for that one!!! Sebastian threw his head back and covered his eyes. Two young women approached him then. “Oh my god! This is perfect!!” I didn’t realize I said that out loud until people were looking at me like I was nuts. Screw you, I thought. You’d be laughing too! 

He was doing great with them, smiling and talking, so I thought, alright Sebby, let’s see how you pull this one off. I was giggling so much I could barely see. //Mmmm Sebby, can we have them watch?// After I sent it I wondered if he would even look at it. He knew it was from me and the subject matter, so why do that to himself in front of two women? 

He was signing autographs and taking pictures, then they left before he picked up the phone. He read the text, then a huge smile came on his face. I narrowed my eyes. What, would he actually consider that?? No. Get that thought out of your mind. 

//You’d like that wouldn’t you. You’d do it with Chris and me. Yeah, Chris in your mouth and me deep in your cunt. If you come out of your hiding place, I just might ask him.// 

I almost dropped the phone. Son.of.a.bitch! He had a huge shit eating grin on his face. Oh Sebby, that was low! //You’d love that, wouldn’t you? Or would you rather Scarlett suck you off as I watch?// I sent it and damn if I wasn’t making it worse. I would LOVE to see that happen! 

Oh, he liked that. He sat up slightly as he discretely put pressure on his groin. This was going to be ending quite soon. I watched him text. As my phone buzzed, I was afraid to look, but with shaky hands, I did so. //I never brought this up to you, but Scarlett has a crush on you and well, there are things that she’s willing to participate in// 

Fuuuuck meee! I fell against the wall and was basically panting. //Are you trying to get me to show myself or are you being serious?// 

I could barely see at this point, but I looked up and saw him blowing a kiss to me through the window. 

We didn’t even make it home. He pulled the car onto a path off of the highway and I jumped on the hood of the car, he amost ripped off my pants and panties and his mouth was on my clit sucking hard. “Damn Sebby!” His tongue circled around my pussy as he grabbed my ass cheeks. A few laps from bottom to top had me pushing his face in and arching my hips. “MORE!” Two fingers entered my cunt, pumping quickly, scissoring until he found my sweet spot. Lapping my clit and teasing with his fingers started a hot, thunderous orgasm shaking my entire body. I grabbed Sebastian’s hair and he sucked my clit, moaning my name which started another amazing orgasm that continued when he climbed on top of me and thrust deep in me. Never mind wondering when he took his pants off, I didn’t care. 

He bit my earlobe and growled, “You are a bad girl and should be punished for teasing me.” His thrusts became faster and harder. 

I threw my arms up over my head and moaned loudly. “I like…your punishments!! More Sebby!!” 

He sucked on my neck, marking me, his thrusts not slowing. “Mmmm baby you’re so wet. So horny and so bad. Maybe I’ll punish you when we get home.” Sebastian was in balls deep when he began cursing into my neck, then came inside me, flooding like a dam burst. 

He lay limp on me, his shirt sticky from sweat. Not looking up he mumbled, “I love you babe…I really do.” He held out his hand without looking up. “Now gimme your damn phone!”


	4. With Chris and Scarlett

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yes, it's a foursome!

Sebastian despised watching movies with him in it, especially with me. The man gets so embarrassed from compliments, it’s insane! Seriously Mr Stan, have you not seen yourself? So when he asked what I wanted to watch I held up the DVD. 

He smirked as he took it from my hands and put it in the DVD player. “Captain America, Civil War, huh? Seems like you’re still thinking about Chris and Scarlett.” When he sat down and kissed me, running his tongue around my lips, I shivered. 

My eyes were hooded when I moaned out, “Oh baby, if you only knew what I was thinking.” 

“Don’t you fuckin DARE start woman!” 

I snuggled close to him with a satisfied smile and watched the movie. And I was very good. Until Scarlett started the fight scene with Seb. I sat up and licked my lips. “Hey! She was practically on your face wasn’t she? I bet she smelled good.” My eyes fluttered closed and I moaned. 

He was literally glaring at me. “I swear if you weren’t a woman, I’d punch you.” 

I bit my lip to stop from laughing. “OK, I’m sorry Sebby.” But I really couldn’t go much further anyway, because I was getting turned on. I’d do Scarlett in a heartbeat. “Can I talk about Chris? You can join in too. Hey! How about Scarlett too?” I was bouncing on the couch excited. Literally excited about the thought, but also the look on his face was pure hell. Oh I *know* he’d go for that! 

“I’d give you first choice since I trust you fully. Do you want to fuck Scarlett? Lick her pussy? Or would you like to see us together? Oh Sebby! Let me and Scarlett play!” 

He grabbed my wrists and pushed me down on the couch straddling me, with a Winter Soldier look in his eyes. Oh Lord, I didn’t need anyone else right now! This was hot! He growled, “Do you want Scarlett? Chris? Me? Hmmm? Answer me!” 

I raised my hips and begged, “God please Sebby! You know I do! Can we?” 

His eyes were animalistic. “Do you want Chris’s cock in your mouth? Scarlett’s face in your pussy while I sit and tell them what to do, because only *I* know how you like it?” 

I could barely breathe. “But I want you to fuck me Sebby!” 

He bit into my shoulder. The pain felt so good! “Only *me!* They can do whatever they want. Chris can eat you, fuck your mouth, but this cunt is mine!” He slapped my covered crotch as he spoke. 

“When Sebby? When? I want it now!!!!” 

He kissed me forcefully, sucking my tongue and rubbing my crotch. He smacked my ass. “Words.” 

“Red and green.” 

He narrowed his eyes. “Get in the fuckin bedroom and take off your clothes. You’ll wait for me and keep your mouth shut!!” 

My jaw almost dropped. If the Winter Soldier made demands, that’s exactly what Sebastian was transforming into at this moment. Mental note: talk about Chris and Scarlett more often. I rushed to the bedroom, hornier than I’ve ever been and undressed quickly. Sebastian was on the phone, needless to say with the two of them and apparently this was discussed at one time, because it didn’t take long before he was in the bedroom. His nostrils were flared, and I swear his eyes were raging red. Sebastian never took his eyes off of me while he removed all of his clothes. His cock was hard. 

My thighs were dripping from the sight of Seb like this. He looked at me from head to toe. “Look at you, nipples hard, pussy dripping. My little slut thinking of having sex with other people. You like that, don’t you,“ he seethed. I looked down, refusing to respond. He grabbed my chin, looking at me. ”*Don’t you?!* 

I smiled defiantly. “Yes I do!” 

“Hmmm. Let me remind you of who you belong to!” Sebastian rubbed the head of his cock on my clit, which almost had me orgasm, then thrust in me hard. I moaned loudly as he kept pounding. “TELL ME!” 

“I belong to you sir!” His balls were smacking off of my ass making the most obscene noises. “Only you!” 

“Good girl.” Sebastian looked at me with his infamous smirk and thrust faster. “So tight baby!” 

Dominant dirty - talking Sebastian is my favorite Sebastian. My Winter Soldier has come out to play and I was going insane. I dug my nails into his back pleading for more. 

“More of *me* sweetheart, or are you begging for more people to satisfy you, hmmm? Is this cock not enough for your greedy cunt?” He thrust so hard it hurt, but god it was unbelievably pleasurable at the same time. 

I didn’t even hear the door open, but Chris and Scarlett were already in the bedroom removing their clothes. Chris smiled down at me. “What are the rules Seb?” 

Holy shit! Chris Evans and Scarlett Johansson naked in my bedroom! Chris did not disappoint…he was muscular in all the right places. He was stroking his already hard cock and licking his lips as he devoured me with his eyes. 

And Scarlett! Her body was perfection! Round, taut breasts, nipples at attention, shaved pussy… 

“You both have free reign… but only I fuck this little slut.” My orgasm was already building when I looked at Chris and a powerful shudder had me scream out multiple obscenities. Scarlett leaned by me and mewled, “Mmmmm, you are so beautiful when you come.” Her mouth covered mine, our tongues entwining as I moaned in her mouth. 

When my orgasm subsided, I saw three pairs of eyes looking at me as if I were a Thanksgiving feast. Sebastian, his face wildly sinister, could have kept me in an eternal orgasm. He leaned down to me and moaned, “Time to play with my friends baby.” I didn’t even have time to reply when I felt my legs being spread open and Scarlett running her fingers through my pussy. “So wet. Mmmmm.” Her mouth covered my clit and sucked as I bucked my hips to her face and cried out. 

Chris smiled and said to Sebastian, “Will you let her suck me off man?” 

He chuckled, looked at me and ordered, “Open your mouth wide doll. Chris is a big boy.” 

I reached for him as he climbed on top of my face and opened my mouth eagerly for him. Chris slowly lowered his cock in my mouth and we moaned simultaneously. “Take it baby…that’s it. Good girl.” His face showed ownership and dominance. I winced the lower he went, silently telling myself that I could take him whole. But he retreated when he was almost to the base, then began fucking my face. 

Scarlett pushed two fingers in my cunt scissoring back and forth as she licked around my soaked pussy. I moaned around Chris’s cock as she did so, and he growled, “Shit doll…” He chuckled. “Scar, do that again.” 

Sebastian was sitting on the sidelines, stroking himself. “You three are having way too much fun.” 

Chris licked his lips as he admired Sebastian’s cock. “The girls are busy, but my mouth if free if you’d like to join.” Sebastian didn’t hesitate. He was up and standing in front of Chris, his cock dripping precum before Chris could even take it in his mouth. He swiped the precum off of his friend’s dick and stuck his fingers in his mouth, sucking slowly on them. “Mmmmm Seb, I’ve missed this.” 

I groaned around Chris, my eyes shining. They both looked at me then kissed each other, their tongues touching before their mouths closed. The display caused an intense orgasm, to which I had to remove Chris’s cock from my mouth. Scarlett’s face was wet from my juices, as she was unable to suck everything that came out of me. My cunt was still clenched around her fingers as I was shouting her name with obscenities. 

Sebastian’s face was full of desire as he said, “Gorgeous.” As I sighed in complete satisfaction, Scarlett turned to where her pussy was in my face, so I could watch the boys. “Proceed.” I teased her clit with my finger for now. I wanted to concentrate on pleasuring her, but Sebastian and Chris was something I did not know about and it was the most erotic thing I had ever seen: watching my boyfriend’s best friend on his knees sucking his cock. 

Sebastian’s eyes fluttered closed as Chris slowly licked him up and down before sucking the head of his cock. I may have squealed quietly. Seb leaned to me, whispering, “You like watching huh?” He kissed me deeply before I could answer. My free hand pulled his head close to me and I moaned in his mouth, kissing him harder. Our foreheads touched as I mewled, “Damn Sebby, it’s so fuckin hot.” 

I watched Chris as he was making obscene wet noises when he sucked. “Fuck Chris, you’re beautiful with my man’s cock in your mouth.“ He looked up at me, taking a deep satisfied moan making Sebastian growl, “Jesus woman, I’ll be coming in his mouth if you keep that up and I want to come in that tight, wet cunt.” 

Scarlett laughed mischievously, “It was drenched Seb, but I sucked it out.” 

“As if I’m not dripping again!” I moaned, grabbing Seb’s hair, pulling him to me and pleading, “Let Chris drink your cum baby.” 

Chris brought his fingers to his mouth, and with hooded eyes sucked them, his tongue teasing both of us, and I could not *believe* what I was about to see! Chris let his wet fingers go with a pop, and spread open Sebastian’s cheeks, slowly pushing one finger in his tight hole. “Chris baby…another.” 

I didn’t know where to look : at Sebastian, Chris, his finger in my boyfriend’s ass…until Chris pushed his second finger in, slowly moving back and forth, a devilish smile on his face. He breathed, “Come in my mouth Sebby.” Taking Sebastian’s cock back in his mouth, sucking and moaning as he went down, he kept scissoring his fingers in his friend’s hole. In a matter of seconds, Sebastian came in Chris’s mouth and chin; white, thick cum dripping onto his chest as he moaned, “FUUUUUUCK CHRIS!!” 

Then Chris, after he sucked everything out of Sebastian, stood up and kissed him, letting him taste him his cum off of Chris’s tongue. 

My fingers were in my clit and I cried for Sebastian. But Chris pushed Scarlett and him away and stuck his tongue in my pussy, licking in every direction, sucking on my clit and pushing two fingers…the same that were in Sebastian…in my cunt. A blood-rushing climax took over my body as I shook violently. The heat spanned from my head to my toes. 

I lay spent, thinking I couldn’t take anymore, until Sebastian climbed on me, my sloppy wet pussy allowing him to enter me with ease. “Oh Sebby! I love you!” 

“I love you too doll. Come one more time. One for all of us.” He leaned down, biting and sucking my earlobe, whispering, “Maybe next time, you can watch me suck Chris!” 

My orgasm almost threw him off of me. The wild eruption of pleasure caused my entire body to convulse violently. “SEB-BBBBYYY!!!!!!” Wave over wave washed over me, a never-ending ecstasy. 

When I reached my completion and was almost immobile, I just lay there with a Cheshire cat grin on my face. Looking from Sebastian to Chris to Scarlett, I stretched out and yawned. “Next weekend you two, right here, wear less clothes, k?” I fell asleep with a smile on my face.


	5. In Central Park

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This one is just full of dirty talk. Seb's girl is really letting him have it...with words only. Sorry guys.

We left hand in hand from Starbucks with our iced coffees and I giggled. Sebastian let go of me, and rolled his eyes. “Oh, I *know* what you’re thinking about my dear, and that was *not* funny!” He of course was speaking of the day that he was sitting in Starbucks and I was hiding outside texting him dirty messages. 

I shoved him while I laughed. “But it’s ok to text dirty things to me when I’m out with the girls?!” But in fact it was. That was my first experience having sex in a women’s restroom of a bar. 

“HEY!” He playfully pouted as he lost his footing and almost fell. Looking behind him for the invisible rock that tripped him, he huffed and turned to me. “If I would’ve dropped my iced coffee…” 

“What?” I stood on my tip toes grinning at him. “Take mine? Knock it on the ground? You don’t want to do that Mr Stan!” 

Sebastian chuckled. “Ooooo, and why not sweetheart?” 

Smugly I replied, “Withhold sex from you. See, I have two new playmates. I don’t need you.” I raised my eyebrows and formed my mouth into an ‘o’ and started running. 

“Oh ho ho, you did not just say that! Come back here brat!” And so it began, Sebastian Stan chasing his girlfriend through Central Park, laughing and wheezing. I turned to let him catch up. 

“You need an inhaler old man?” I giggled as he scooped me up, his coffee gone, and buried his face in my neck biting my skin as I squealed. “OK, OK, TRUCE! YOU WIN!!” We fell to the ground laughing and kissing, not caring if we were making a spectacle. I pulled him closer to me and breathed, “Damn I love you Sebby.” 

Sebastian cupped my cheek, his eyes sparkling as he looked at me and replied, “Yeah, I know.” 

Glaring at him playfully, I pinched his ass and was satisfied when he yelped. He pulled me on top of him and bit my nose, laughing as he said, “I love you more than you’ll ever know, you brat!” Growling like a hungry monster as he was nibbling on my neck, I squealed and tried to nudge him off of me with my head. 

“Stop it!!” I rolled off of him, onto my stomach and with a challenging glare asked, “Are you trying to make a spectacle?” Rolling back and lightly tracing figure-eights on his chest, I purred, “Or do you like the thought of us being naked out here on the grass as people watched us as I sucked your cock, mmmmm,” I fluttered my eyes closed “and you come in my mouth, or over my face. Ooooohhhh Sebby, yeah…” He covered my mouth with his hand and looked left to right, then back at me, one eye narrowed. Gritting through his teeth he said, “Are you fuckin *serious?* Right here, where I’m probably gonna blow a load in my pants.” 

I moved his hand, and my eyes were full of mischief. “Yyyyyyep.” Sebastian, also on his stomach, was grinding himself on the ground. “Doesn’t look like you’re going anywhere anytime soon, soooo…” 

“As I was saying lover…I would love to be hovered over you as I start taking off my shirt and bra, my already rock hard nipple just aching for your tongue to be wrapped around it, sucking lightly at first, then as more people stood around, you nibbled and sucked harder. I moan loudly how perfect you are."

Sebastian was whining. “Please stop.” 

“Baby, I just started. And do you *really* think that I’m going to stop anyway?” I booped his nose and smiled as he groaned. 

“Now…you know how much I love your “TJ physique.” Leaning closer to his ear, I mewled, “Fuck Sebby, I had my finger in my pussy so much when I watch Political Animals I barely got out of bed…“ I bit my lip on that one. OK, *that* was pushing it! My breath…and his too…was getting ragged…"oh yes…your body now…I just want to take this shirt off so badly and run my tongue down every inch. I love your nipples Sebby. They are so beautiful, and feel so good in my mouth. I get so wet thinking about your nipples baby.” Looking up, there were only a handful of people walking past, some looking our way, then continuing on. “My panties are getting a little uncomfortable right now.” 

“Pffft…*you’re* uncomfortable?!” We both looked down at his crotch and damn! I almost felt sorry for him. Almost. 

I kissed his cheek. “Aawww sweetie, maybe I should take off your pants and make you feel better.” 

Sebastian dropped his head to the ground and shouted as he bit into his arm. “I really despise you right now!” 

Giving him puppy eyes, I said, “But I’m trying to make it better Sebby. OK, I’m going to get all of our clothes off, and by this time there is a crowd of people circling us. I’ll suck you first because I love you so much. The slit of your cock is dripping, so I lick all of it up before sucking it. Mmmmm Sebby, it’s sooooo good. I need all of it! I hollow my mouth as I take your dick and suck. I made it all the way to the base, flattening my tongue and licking you there. Everyone loves it Seb!” 

Sebastian is whimpering. To himself he mumbles, "They're not the only ones." Groaning he added, “Babe…please stop.“ 

I licked his ear and giggled. “I can’t.” 

Moaning I said, “You are so excited from everyone watching that you hold my head and fuck my mouth. Ohhhh Sebby, you come so hard I can’t swallow it fast enough. It drips down my chin, onto my breasts, and finally when you finish, I lap you clean…and you return the favor. Sebby, everyone LOVES to see you lick your own cum!“ I fluttered my eyes closed then continued. “You look at me like a starved animal and pull me up, flip me, and grab my ass as you force me on your face. Ohhh Sebby, everyone loves it!!! They cheer and call your name. The women want you so badly.” As Sebastian is practically crying I continue. “I rub my pussy on your face, knowing I’m not going to last long. My God Seb, your tongue is lapping my pussy, and everyone is watching. Most of them have their pants off and are on the ground, masterbating as they watch us…watch *you* Seb! Sebastian Stan! They want to be with you. Those women want to be rubbing their pussies on your face baby.” 

Sebastian grabbed my arm, squeezing hard. “You…are…a…demon!!” 

I laugh wickedly under my breath. “Yep.” 

“My pussy is so wet that it’s running out of me. I start fucking your face. Rubbing my clit on you, god it feels so good…you tongue flattened as I run it back and forth over it. I’m coming Sebby. I can hear people coming too. Fuck Seb, I am bursting on your face screaming your name. The sucking noises are indecent. I’m shuddering over you Sebby. I can’t stop. It feels so good.” 

Sebastian grabs and straddles me, his tongue in my mouth devouring me, his cock one millimeter away from bursting out of his jeans. I try to pull away, but he keeps me down. “Hmm mmm.” He denies me as his tongue sucks on mine, not relenting. Sebastian discretely moves his hand, rubbing my crotch as I moan desperately in his mouth. He lifts his head and growls, “Doesn’t seem so funny now, does it baby doll?” I relent and kiss him with equal passion. 

Why did I do this in public?


	6. At the Most Inappropriate Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Seb shows up at his girlfriend's place of work. There will be sex in this chapter!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> // denotes conversations in text

"I'm so glad that you're here with me Erin. My nerves are shot. I just *know* something is going to go wrong.” My face was panicked as I spoke to the manager as I paced in the kitchen of my new restaurant, from one end to the other, ready to let out a primal scream just to calm me down. 

Erin took hold of my arm and spun me around, my red silk dress flying up around my legs. Her face was stoic but her voice was very soothing: “Stop.” 

“Breathe.” 

I nodded and obeyed. “This is your fifth restaurant babe. Why are you so panicked?” 

The faraway look in my eyes gave away the answer. Erin sighed, smiling fondly. “I swear, you both think the world was going to end if you couldn’t be together.” 

“No Erin. On special occasions. You know…like *this* one.” I twisted my lips. “It’s the same with him. Award nights, openings, whatever. With his anxiety, it calms him if I’m there.” Shrugging my shoulders and with a sad smile I said, “But unfortunately he couldn’t get out of his interview, so…” 

*****

Everything was running smoothly. All of the guests were complimenting on the food, the atmosphere, and I couldn’t be happier. Erin was a great help, too. An argument between two gentleman came to a quick halt with one death glare from my friend. After being quietly removed by one of the bartenders, I made my way around the restaurant to ensure everything was ok. 

Erin walked up to me holding my cell and smiling. “I believe your boyfriend wants to congratulate you on your grand opening.” She winked as she handed me the phone then walked away. 

My Sebby. I wish he could be here. //Good evening dragută. Do you know how much I hate being away from you tonight? It’s killing me. How is everything going?// 

I tilt my head and smiled softly at the text. //I miss you so much baby. All is well here, but I really wish it was over so I could get home and take a long bath// 

//Mmmmm…as much as I love picturing you naked and wet in our huge tub, I find you absolutely stunning in your red silk dress and those black heels. And you put up your hair the way I like it. Exquisite, doll.// 

I lowered my champagne glass and scanned the restaurant. Son of a bitch. My entire body was on fire already knowing that he was in the room watching me. Damnit Seb! I started texting : //When did you get here? And more importantly, please don’t do this here! NOT TONIGHT!// 

I slowly walked ahead, as if in a landmine, waiting for another text to come through whilst smiling and exchanging pleasantries to the customers as best I could. 

My phone vibrated. //You’ve played hostess long enough. Erin's got everything under control. Now it’s time to play with me. Hmm? You could take my cock out and play with it. Run your fingers up and down it, lick it or you could get on your knees and suck me. If you find me, you can do whatever you want. // 

I whimpered as I read the text. As luck would have it, an empty chair was to my direct left. I grabbed onto the back of it to steady myself and took advantage of the moment to look for him again. Most of the tables were taken, waiters busily bringing food, people coming in, and going out. As a restaurant owner, I was ecstatic. As Sebastian Stan’s girlfriend, I was getting flustered and horny at the most inappropriate time. //Mr. Stan, look at my face…// I narrowed my eyes as I looked in all directions. //You just gave me permission to do whatever I want to you. Well right now sir, I’m agitated. When I’m agitated, I grind my teeth. So if you want me on my knees while I’m agitated, you best stop right now.// 

My lips were set in a firm line when I hit send. But I just *knew* he wasn’t going to stop. Nooooo. Not Sebastian. He’s evil. Sexy, playful, and downright evil. That and the fact that the Central Park episode was pretty harsh and I had been waiting for payback on that one for weeks. I groaned as I felt the vibration of my phone. 

//Dragută, you’re face is always beautiful, even when you glare like that. But if you’re stressed, I’m more than happy to take care of you. Just go to your office and me slip your dress off slowly, and kiss your neck and collarbone while I caress your other shoulder lightly. If you like, I’ll take off your bra and lick your nipples until they’re hard. Or are they hard right now? You’ll have to tell me since that gentleman in the dark blue suit is standing in front of you.//

My head whipped up quickly. The man in question and his date were so startled by my action that he stepped back and the woman’s hand flew up onto her chest. I smiled apologetically. “Pardon me. I’m sorry.” I bit back an expletive as I sidestepped out of the way. Where the hell is that man?! Looking towards the bar, I saw a glimpse of a man in all black who looked like Sebastian. Upon a double take, he was gone. I clenched my hand into a fist and exhaled with frustration. You son of a bitch, I know that was you! //Seb, you look very sexy in black and I’d love to see you face to face. In fact, I’d love to see your face in my pussy. On the desk in my office, my legs scissored around your neck as I watch you lap at my clit. God Sebby! I really need you right now.// As I hit send, I slowly walked my way through the room thinking about the scene I had just typed out. 

And I was getting hot. “Cynthia, Jack and coke please.” 

The bartender smiled politely as she made the drink. “Yes ma'am.” 

I looked at the cell as I waited, but instead, a hand from behind ran up and down my side. Sebastian came close to my ear and breathed, “You’re mine now.” His face lowered down my neck, his nose tickling my skin, his breath hot. “I believe we have a date in your office printesă.” He moaned quietly and whispered, “I want…I *need* to taste you.” 

I turned to look at him, his eyes hooded and pupils blown. “My office…now.” I slid off the bar stool, drink forgotten, and let him lead me to the back. He locked the door as I slipped off my red lace panties and jumped up on the desk. Pulling him to me, I opened his mouth with my tongue and groaned. Our kiss was slow at first, but became more urgent as he spread my legs open with his knee and teased my clit with one finger. My head fell on his shoulder. “Oh Sebby. That feels so good.” 

He licked my lips sensually and nuzzled my neck, as he slipped another digit inside. “This feel better doll?” Sebastian smirked when I whimpered expletives in his ear. “My fingers are coated with your juices. So, so wet for your Sergeant hmm?” 

“Yes sir.” The words were a desperate whimper. “Please Sergeant Barnes, I need you to lick me. My nails dug into his back and raised my hips. “Please.” 

“I can smell you printesă.” He removed his fingers and stuck them in his mouth, fluttering his eyes closed and moaning. “Delicious.” He slowly thrust his fingers back in and out, rubbing my juices over my lips, licking his as he watched then opened my mouth with them. I sucked on his fingers, rolling my tongue around them, my eyes meeting his desperately. 

“So good Sebby.” He licked the rest off my lips, moaning and looking at me with hooded eyes as he did. 

“Get those gorgeous legs up here.” Our eyes met in a passionate desperation, then he spread my folds. I never get tired of the way he looks at me before he’s about to lick me or fuck me. Most girls like to be seen as goddesses to their men, which Sebastian does, but when he’s about to devour me, he turns into a starving man looking at my body as, for lack of a better word, a piece of meat that he hasn’t had for years. My romantic animal. “Fuckin gorgeous.” His mouth covered my clit, sucking slowly, and moaning in pleasure. I pulled on his hair and literally growled as he flattening his tongue and licked me slit to clit. 

“Sebby, so good.” I raised my hips and pushed his head in as far as I could. The sucking noises were almost obscene. Two fingers slid into my cunt with ease, scissoring back and forth and I had to bite into my fist from crying out loud even though I knew Erin knew and probably planned this little get-together along with Sebastian. He found, as he always did the spot with ease and concentrated on rubbing it while lapping my clit. I pulled his hair almost violently. “Damn Seb-byyyy.” The heat in my stomach radiated further down as I clenched around his fingers. He hummed around my clit when my body shook violently. I screamed into my fist and threw my head back, wave after wave of ecstasy flowing through me. 

When I lay with a satisfied smile, I mumbled, “Pants off soldier. I want that huge cock in my mouth. ” 

Sebastian chuckled. “Not tonight doll. I adore you and it’s *your* big night. You’re gonna keep those sexy legs spread for me, while I fuck you the way you like it.” 

He unzipped his pants and took his cock out, keeping the suit on. Lord, he was so sexy like this. I was practically drooling. “Jesus Sebby, treat me like the whore that I am.” 

And then my Winter Soldier appeared. His eyes were dark and unfeeling. The smile was now a mean smirk. “I only need my cock for a slut like you. Now stand up and turn around!“ 

I swallowed hard and stood up, my dress sliding down over my legs, and winced. Sebastian glared at me, inching closer. He lowered his face to mine and growled, “Do you not understand what ‘turn around’ means whore?” 

I shook my head furiously and did so, putting my hands on the desk and biting my lip, forcing back a smile. My pussy was dripping and I needed him inside me badly. He bent me down and my ass was to his taking. I could hear the smirk in his voice as he lovingly caressed it. “Mmmm…so beautiful. How many men have fucked you bitch. Well, it’s just me now.” He lowered his head to my ear and licked it. “You’re my new toy. And I’ll break you if I please.” 

My whimper unfortunately did not sound as scared as it was supposed to. I silently begged Sebastian to fuck me or I would come all on my own. And finally…he grabbed a chunk of my hair that had fallen down and pulled me back so I could see his sexy Winter Soldier glare. “You’re mine.” 

His cock ran up and down my clit and slid right into my cunt. I drew in a sharp breath as he fucked me hard, balls deep. “You’re so fuckin tight. How is that possible?” 

My hands grabbed onto the sheets. “I’m *you’re* slut Sebby. Fuck me faster.” I pounded on the bed with my fists. “Faster!!” 

His laugh was genuine. “Lord woman, you’re gonna kill me.” But he thrust faster, moaning my name as I did his. He could feel my orgasm approaching from my moans. “Come all over my cock baby. Mmmmm. Drench me.” 

I turned my head halfway and pleaded. “Say it one more time Sebby?” 

I heard him quietly sigh amusingly. “Such a fuckin whore. My little toy to play with when I want.” He licked my neck and whispered, “Slut.” 

My juices flooded on the floor, a never-ending orgasm that had my legs almost give out. I was so spent that I couldn’t stand. Sebastian leaned over on my back and mewled, “Are you ok doll?” 

My eyes were closed but I smiled. “Oh so *now* I’m doll?” 

He pinched my side and bit my neck. “I could call you a slut again, but I know if I did it now, my left arm would *really* be cut off."


	7. At the Movies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Seb has the upper hand here. This chapter includes a daddy kink.

The theater was dark when we searched for seats. I clenched his hand and whispered, “I hate coming late, even during previews.” Squinting left and right trying to find two seats was becoming a challenge because people were already slouched down and their heads were out of my view. 

“Well babe if you want to come early there’s a good chance that I would be recognized and then date night will be ruined for you.” Sebastian kissed my cheek and pulled me into the nearest seats. 

I smirked and rolled my eyes. “OK please Sebby, nobody wants to see you.” 

Sebastian arched his eyebrow and glared playfully. Ordering me under his breath, he demanded, “Sit down woman.” 

I had almost fallen asleep on his shoulder when he nudged me. “Are you sleeping?”

I stretched in my seat and whispered, “This movie is pretty boring Sebby and your shoulder is one of my favorite places.” 

He chuckled quietly, “Mmhmm. Another one is against the wall when I’m fucking you when you’re being bad for daddy.” 

My eyes popped open and my clit was pulsing. “Shut up Sebby. Please. We’re in a fuckin movie theater.” 

I heard the smirk in his voice. “I was in Starbucks *and* in Central Park doll. And let’s see…that was pretty bright *outside.* Now don’t tell daddy to shut up again or I’ll take you up there in front of the screen and everyone in here will watch me smack my little girl’s ass.” 

I ran my hand through my hair, grabbing it as my head fell back. Sebastian *knows* that I have both a voyeurism and daddy kinks. “Dammit Seb I hate you.” 

He took me by the chin and kissed me slowly. I whimpered in his mouth. “That’s two baby girl. Calling me by my given name and saying you hate me.” 

I looked at him with raw passion. “I’m sorry. I really love you daddy. Please don’t punish me.” Lord I could orgasm right here without him touching me, which has happened in the past, so god help me if anyone saw this. 

And of course I had to think that, because Sebastian started moving his hand up and down my inner thigh and licking his lips. He leaned closer to me and crooned, “I’d hate to have to put you to bed without playing with your kitty sweetheart. Wouldn’t you?” He smirked as his hand moved closer to my crotch. 

My breath was ragged. I looked at his lips wanting his tongue in my pussy terribly. Forming my hands in a “T”, I whined, “Time out for just a minute Sebby pleeeease.” 

His eyes were full of humor. “One minute doll.” 

I hated losing these games of ours. I wanted to win...always. Reaching for my drink, I opened the lid and took out an ice cube, trying to get him flustered by running it sensually down my neck. "Oh that feels muuuuuuch better." 

He chuckled as he watched me and put his hand over mine, the added heat causing the ice to melt faster. "Naughty girl." He licked my neck below my ear and whispered, “Do you know how many times I have jacked off remembering the things you have said to me?” He sucked on my earlobe and moaned. 

I groaned a little too loudly as the couple 3 rows in front of us turned around and looked at us curiously. Sliding down in my seat, I wiggled my ass trying to alleviate the pressure I felt between my legs. Imagining Sebastian fisting his cock, and coming on his stomach was an unbelievable image that ironically would give *me* one hell of an orgasm when I was alone. 

My head fell on his shoulder and I feigned crying. He moved his head back to look at me and smiled, his eyes full of love. “Awww, does my baby girl need her daddy?” 

“I need something. Can you give me anything at all daddy? My kitty hurts.” 

“Can you lower your zipper for me baby girl? Let me feel.” 

“Thank you daddy.” I sighed in relief. I looked around as I lift my hips to do so and thankfully no one was looking in our direction. And if I can manage to stay quiet, we won’t get thrown out of here and end up on TMZ. 

I jumped as soon as Seb put his hand in my jeans. “Tickles daddy.” 

“Come here baby.” He pulled me close to him, his hand on the back of my head and kissed me, open mouthed and licked my lips as his middle finger ran across my clit. I groaned against his mouth. “So good Sebby.” 

He chuckled mischievously. “You are drenched sweetheart.” He slid two fingers in my cunt with ease. “Slides right in. I’d love to put my cock in you right now doll. Sit you right on my lap in front of everyone and fuck me until the lights come on.” I bit my lip to keep from screaming out. “Then keep going and let everyone watch you ride me. They’ll cheer you on, maybe come up to you and take your shirt off, squeeze those magnificent breasts, suck on your taut nipples…mmmm…my sexy baby girl.” 

“Jesus Sebby, stop please. You know I would love that.” 

His fingers hit my sweet spot over and over. My head lay on his shoulder again and I begged him to let me come. He crooked his fingers and whispered, “When we get home, you’re going to sit on daddy’s face and I’m going to drink you until you’re dry.” 

I clenched around his fingers and punched the seat in front of me as I bit my lip, drawing blood experiencing the most powerful orgasm I ever had. People in all directions were looking our way and I slid down in my seat even though Sebastian still had his fingers in my pants. 

“My God Sebby I love you so much.” I buried my head on his shoulder as I heard someone rushing down the aisle. It was the usher. 

Sebastian fumbled for his cap in the next seat and hurriedly put it low on his head. The usher, not very happy at all, pointed to the door. “I’m tired of you fuckin kids having sex in here. Get the hell out of here!!!!" 

We ran out, hand in hand, giggling like little kids.


	8. and Whines

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Seb is being dominated in this one.

I straddled his tan, muscular chest to check the handcuffs. Smiling down at Sebastian, his already hard cock tenting his briefs, that ever-present smirk on his lips, and his pupils blown from desire, I purred, “You might want to say your safe words juuuust in case…” Sliding down his body I nuzzled his neck and kissed him before standing up. 

Tilting his head and letting out an impatient sigh, he replied, “Safe words? With you…the lightweight?” 

“Oh *really* Mr Stan?” Moving down to his chest, I licked his pert nipples and sucked, moaning as I did so. When I saw his eyes flutter closed, I bit down. 

“JESUS!” He yanked on the handcuffs and his eyes were on me again, this time not as happy. 

I raised my eyebrows and inhaled sharply, covering my mouth. With exaggeration I apologized, “Oh Sebby! I’m sorry! Maybe you should give me your safe words so I could stop or at *least* slow down.” 

“You are a rotten little girl.” He playfully glared at me as he said his safe words between gritted teeth. 

“Good boy.” I continued sucking on his nipple as my hand slowly ran down his hip on the opposite side. Lapping his skin like a puppy, I looked up at him and enjoyed the smile that I put on his face. 

I licked my way down to his hard stomach, sticking the tip of my tongue in his belly button and wiggling, causing him to giggle and squirm. 

“Come back here doll. You have me as your slave. Let me make you happy.” He breathed, his eyes hooded, licking his lips as he looked at my body. 

I laughed mischievously as I knelt beside him, running my fingers lightly down his chest and abs. “Darling, you *are* making me very happy right where you are.” 

Sebastian moved his head back on the pillow, looking at the ceiling and chuckled. “Rotten.” 

I tilt my head as I studied him. “You know Sebby darling, you are talking way too much…” Looking on the floor, I found my panties and smiled mischievously as I picked them up. Sebastian bit his lip and moaned. “Open.” He did so eagerly. I leaned in to kiss him first and whispered, “You’re such a good boy.” He bit down on my panties, inhaling my scent and moaning in pleasure. 

Licking small circles on his neck, his skin tasting salty and hot to my touch, I moaned below his ear. “Sebby, my pussy is so wet just *looking* at you like this.” His whimpers were quiet yet effective. Taking his earlobe between my teeth and sucking, I moved my hand down his opposite shoulder and arm, massaging it. “And I’ve just started. Maybe I should play with myself first, come on your face and then I can finish this game, hmm?” His breathing exacerbated and a frustrated groan came from deep within his throat. 

His dick was hardening the more I talked. “Seems you have a problem down there baby. Should I suck on your cock a little bit? Would that make you feel better?” I smiled and massaged his cock that was still in his underwear, slid down his body and ran my tongue over the bulge, and closing my mouth to suck on the material. Sebastian’s curse was muffled by the panties, and his eyes were full of desperation. 

I crawled up his warm, writhing body, licking my lips and kissed his cheek, rough with light stubble. I looked at his frustrated face and smiled softly. “You know what would be fun?” My smile widened. “Keeping you like this and let people watch us have sex. Mmmmhmm. I could rub my pussy on your face as you lick it until I come in your mouth. Oh Sebby…” I ran my fingers up his chest and breathed in his ear, “Your face would be covered with my cum. It would be dripping from your lips.” 

Sebastian writhed and looked at me with pleading eyes. 

“And you know what else feels good?” I breathed, “When you fuck my mouth.” Sebastian glared at me now. “Oh God Sebby, when you push that big, fat cock in and out of my mouth, and let me suck you dry…mmmmm…” I reached down under his briefs and pulled out his hard, pulsating cock, pumping it, running my thumb over the precum and bringing it to my lips, coating them and licking it off. 

He was yanking on the handcuffs again. “Uuu in! Et me oo!“ 

I covered my mouth, laughing. “OK, OK.” I kissed his nose, still giggling at his frustration, and got the key for the handcuffs from the nightstand. He had spit my panties out of his mouth as I hovered over him as I took them off and rubbed his wrists gently. “Better?” 

He grabbed me and within seconds I was sitting on his face. “WHOA! OOOOHHH GOD!” Sebastian wrapped his tongue around my clit and sucked while his fingers entered my cunt, pumping hard and curling, finding the right spot. My hands formed into fists and I was now pounding on the wall from the exquisite pleasure his tongue was giving me. He looked up at me and growled, “If you EVER torture me like that again…” I sat back down on his face and giggled. 

“You loved it. Keep lickin.” My pussy was soaked. And within minutes, I was coming. My legs were shaking and Sebastian looked at me, ordering, “Come in my mouth doll. I gotcha.” I rubbed my pussy on his face one last time then let go. Sebastian slurped my juices from me vigorously, grabbing onto my ass cheeks. 

He flipped me as if I were a rag doll and demanded, “Get on your knees, ass up…now!” 

I squealed. God how I love when Sebastian gets like this. He rubbed my pussy with his fingers and guided his cock inside me, thrusting hard, balls deep. 

“DAMN!” I shouted, my head dropping. “UUUUHHHH, that feels soooo good Sebby!!” Another forceful thrust and he bit my ear. 

“You are a very bad girl, you know that?” He thrust hard on the next three words. “Do.you.doll?!” 

I smiled. “Mmmhmm Sebby. Very bad!” 

I felt his smirk against my face. He thrust hard and fast and dug his nails into my hips, our grunts sounded simultaneously. “Come inside me baby.” 

He chuckled mischievously and grabbed onto my breast, squeezing hard with urgency. “You sure are bossy.” 

I looked at him, my eyes hooded. “Then show me who’s boss, Mr Stan.” 

His fingers pushed in my cunt, curling to the spot that makes me scream his name. He sucked hard on my neck which I’m positive left marks, Sebastian’s voice was husky as he said, “You are mine. Only…mine.” 

He came inside me, biting onto my shoulder. The tone of his voice and feeling his cum inside me through me into another powerful orgasm. It was the first time that this had happened with us and it.was.perfect! He held onto me as I jerked and knees buckled while he was whispering, “Mine. Mine. Mine.” 

He went limp inside of me. Neither of us moved…or wanted to. I whispered how much I love him, and he reciprocated in kind.


	9. With the Winter Soldier

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little bit of roleplay in our last chapter

Sebastian walked in the door wearing his tight black jeans and a black t-shirt. The dark sunglasses, messy hair and ever-present smirk made him look rebellious…the way I like him best. 

I lowered the magazine and sat forward in my chair, my chest out and biting my lower lip. “Mmmm hi Sebby, you look quite scrumptious. What are you doing home so early?” 

Sebastian’s eyes focused on my lips as he approached me. Taking my chin in his hand, he lift my face to meet his and breathed, “Got done early. Thought maybe we could uh…” he nodded his head towards the bedroom and winked. 

Before I could reply, he scooped me up and tossed me over his shoulder. “AAAHHH SEBBBBYYYY!!!” Pounding on his muscular back with my fists playfully, I squealed then reached for his beautifully sculpted ass. He jumped. “HEY! Hands off the goods until I say.” We reached the bed and he tossed me down, instantly pouncing on top, biting and growling into my neck as I giggled helplessly underneath him. Sucking a bruise into my skin, Sebastian mewled, “Would you be laughing if the Winter Soldier was biting you?“ 

My body went limp and I moaned deep from within my throat. “Jesus Sebby, you will kill me.” 

Sebastian barely waited for me to finish responding before he let his fingers wander underneath my panties and on my clit. Circling excruciatingly slow and still sucking on my neck, he moaned with satisfaction. “Baby girl, you are positively soaked.” “Mmmmmm, those metal fingers would slide right in that tight cunt.” 

He looked at me, biting his lower lip and continued, “You’d suck yourself off of that metal and probably hump my thigh until you come all over me, wouldn’t you?” The sexy tone to his voice and the way he lingered over every word was agonizing. 

My head fell back and I squeezed my eyes shut. Why in the fuck did I tell him that fantasy? Pffft, for him to use it against me…just.like.this. “Only in costume Sebastian…only in costume.” I tried to sound convincing, but he knew I’d do it if we were in a pile of mud. 

He pulled down my sweats, tossing them to the floor, then removed my panties. I watched as he brought them to his nose and inhaled deeply, fluttering his eyes closed. 

“The Asset likes the smell of my pussy?” I smiled flirtatiously. 

“If you recall darling girl, the Asset didn’t talk much. He was all action.” Sebastian circled my clit with his fingers as he kissed me. His tongue danced with mine, teasing and copying the motions of his fingers. I whimpered in his mouth and arched my hips. 

“Mmmm…let him then.” I could feel a wet spot where I lay on the bed. “The way you strut with those weapons in your hands Sebby…mmmmgod! Flipping the knife…” My breath was getting shallow and Sebastian’s growing bulge was aching to get out. I pushed on his head. “Take off your fuckin pants, eat my pussy and fuck me hard soldier!” 

Sebastian’s eyes were completely black. His clothes were off in record time and he was situated between my legs, nose almost touching my clit. “Beautiful. And mine.” Slowly he lapped me, slit to clit, like a puppy. I grabbed onto a chunk of his hair and pulled, moaning extremities under my breath. 

His mouth covered my pussy and sucked…the slurping almost obscene from how wet I was. When he stuck 2 fingers in my cunt I cried out his name. He curled them and found the spot, focusing on it as he licked me. 

Our eyes met, mine desperate, his mischievous. Removing his fingers from my cunt, he brought them to my lips. I opened my mouth anxiously and wrapped my tongue around them, sucking slow and moaning in pleasure. “That’s a good girl.” I licked each finger from top to bottom, raising an eyebrow as I sucked on the skin between them. Sebastian mimicked the move on my pussy. 

“That’s my bad boy.” I purred. Arching my hips and pushing his face in, I demanded, “Suck me Seb. I’m close…” His tongue danced over and around my clit then sucked as my legs began shaking. The heat pooling in my belly was intense and I shuddered underneath him. “S-S-SEBBBYYY!!” My juices began flowing into his mouth freely and he greedily drank it. 

The orgasm barely subsided when Sebastian picked me up and pressed me against the wall, kicking my legs apart and pinning my arms over my head. He took his cock in his hand and slid it up and down my ass as he growled menacingly in my ear, “You’re my mission little one.” He thrust hard and fast inside me, pain mixing with pleasure to the highest magnitude. 

My head fell. “Fuuuuu…NNNFFF!!” I bit my lip so hard I tasted blood. “Ruin me soldier.” 

Sebastian bit into my shoulder and continued pumping in and out of me balls deep. The only things heard were our moans and the squelches of our melding bodies. “You’re so tight doll. And deliciously wet.” 

“Only for you Sergeant.” I squeezed around his cock and smiled in satisfaction at the sound of his long drawn out moan. “Come inside me Sebby.” 

Our bodies were pressed together and he breathed, “Hmmnnhh. Too…soon.” Slowly he resumed thrusting and moaning my name. 

I clenched harder. “Sergeant Barnes. Be a good boy and fill me with your cum.” Reaching around to cup his balls, I purred, “Finish your mission and drench my cunt soldier.” 

Sebastian grabbed a chunk of my hair, yanking my head back and thrust harder than he had ever had before. His eyes were those of the Winter Soldier. The mere sight of that threw me into an orgasm at the same time he spilled into me and cursed several expletives. 

Neither of us moved…our sweaty bodies still connected against the wall. Finally I spoke, “At ease soldier.”


End file.
